


Scratching the Itch

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [29]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Scratching the Itch

Lying in your room, Thor was on his side, his hand on your bare stomach. “I’m glad I’m not having twins.” You said randomly. “I’m big with just one!” You motioned to your round stomach.

He laughed loudly, beaming lovingly down at you. “You would be beautiful no matter the amount.” He rubbed where he kicked.

Steve tapped his knuckles on the door, blushing at how you lovingly smiled at him. “I’m heading out for my jog. Want me to stop and get anything on the way back?” He offered.

You thought for a moment before shaking your head. “Be safe.” You smiled wider.

“I always am, doll.” He winked before heading out.

Once he was gone, you snuggled more into Thor. “I want to officially ask Nat to be my maid of honor soon. I was thinking of ordering something online for her as a keepsake.”

He smiled. “That sounds wonderful. Shall I consider the Captain then?”

You smiled up at him. “You consider whoever you want, Thor.” You told him. “If you want to ask him, awesome. If you have someone in Asgard you want to ask, ask them.”

He nodded. “I will give it deep thought.” He kissed you gently.

Kissing him back, you giggled when Heimdall pushed against where your body met Thor’s. “I think someone’s saying you’re in his space.”

“I’m sure I will be fighting him for his mother’s attention often.” He teased, enjoying the feeling.

“Seeing as I’m going to be the one feeding him, he’ll be basically attached to me.” You pointed out. “But, one day he’ll be old enough to sleep through the night, and feed himself.”

“This will definitely be a fun adventure. Thank you for giving me this.” He beamed.

You loved how he looked when he was truly happy. “You did help, mister.” You pointed out.

He chuckled. “Just a tad.” He hugged you close.

* * *

“I hate this thing!” You whined one morning, motioning to your cast. “I have an itch under the cast, and it’s a spot I can’t get to.” You wiggled your arm, as if trying to get rid of the itch.

“Have you tried pressing those buttons Stark installed?” Bucky mumbled around a mouth full of toast.

You shook your head. “Honestly, I was kinda afraid to.” You blushed. “I trust him, and his work. I don’t trust my luck, however.”

Bucky laughed. “True, doll.” He shrugged. “Call him. Before Steve gets back.”

“Fine.” You got up off the chair.

“You don’t sound too pleased about that.” He noted.

You shrugged. “I’m just really uncomfortable today. I think it’ll be spent relaxing and watching movies.”

Bucky nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that sweetheart.”

“Pregnancy.” You said simply before moving to go to your room to call Tony.

He answered instantly. “Hey, everything okay?”

“My arm is itchy!” You blurted out, instantly feeling like an idiot for how you said it. “Sorry….” Your cheeks were a light pink as you sat on the side of your bed. “There’s a really itchy spot on my arm I can’t get to. Bucky suggested pressing buttons…but I didn’t wanna risk it with my luck…”

He chuckled, smiling at how adorable you sounded. “Okay, the closest button to you should do it. It gives it a burst of air so it should relieve the itch.”

Leaning your head to the side, you let the phone rest between your shoulder and ear as you looked at the cast cover. You pushed the button and sighed. “Oh, thank God.” You chuckled.

“Better?” He smiled. “You could press it multiple times if it’s a nasty itch.”

You laughed. “So much better.” You told him. “I wonder if this little yellow button would make my feet not be sore.” You joked.

He chuckled. “I think the manufacturer left that function out.” He teased.

“That bastard.” You laughed, getting up with a small groan. “I’m so remembering that air button.”

“Glad I could help.” He smiled.

You smiled to yourself. “I’m sure I’ll call you again another time for some other cast related problem.” You teased him. “You know, you don’t have to leave if I invite you to stay. Even if the team is glaring.”

He blushed. “Thank you for inviting me to stay at all. I just don’t want to cause issues within the team, more than I have.”

“You were my friend before everything happened, Tony, and I don’t want to lose that.” You told him honestly. “Unless that makes you uncomfortable.”

“It doesn’t.” He was silent for a moment. “It just might take small steps is all, but thank you. Maybe I can take you breakfast one day or something.” He rubbed the back of his neck, despite you unable to see him.

You bit your lip slightly, picturing him. “I’d like that. And small steps are a start.” You told him.

“Well great.” He smiled, cursing under his breath as he dropped something. “Sorry, I need to clean this place. Anyway, glad I could fix your itch.” He chuckled. “I’ll talk to you later?”

You chuckled lightly. “Don’t make me tell JARVIS to mess with you.” You teased. “Of course. Bye.”

“He sides with you every time.” He smiled. “Bye sweetheart.”

* * *

Heading down the stairs, you smiled as Steve came in all sweaty. “Well, hello.” You smirked.

Steve grinned. “You gonna let me shower? Or you gonna wanna join?”

You thought for a minute. “Give me a minute to eat a banana, and then I’ll join you.” You moved over and pecked his cheek. “You look good all sweaty.”

He blushed, pinching your backside. “And you look good all the time sweetness.” He teased. “I’ll keep the water warm.”

Blushing, you moved towards the kitchen. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “That good of a talk?”

You blushed harder. “We really need to find you a significant other.”

“And miss out on all this? Nah.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

You made a ‘pff’ noise at him before taking your piece of fruit upstairs. As you moved up the stairs, you munched on your banana. Reaching the bathroom, you tapped your knuckles on the door before walking in.

Steve stood in the shower, looking amazing in all his glory. He smirked at you through the clear glass, letting the water flow over him.

Biting your lip, you tossed the banana peel in the garbage before pulling your dress off. You felt your whole body blush as he watched you, licking his lips.

He hummed in approval, stepping aside as you stepped under the water. He stood behind you, instantly bringing his lips down to your shoulders. Smiling, you closed your eyes and tilted your head to the side with a small hum of approval. “That feels so nice.”

He chuckled deeply and turned you around. “Can I make you feel much nicer?”

“How could I ever turn down such an offer?” You flirting before kissing over his chest.

He lifted you with ease, pressing you against the tiled wall.

You whimpered, looking up at him with need.

“I got you, sweetheart.” He kissed you deeply and held you close, effectively making your first time together in the shower memorable.

* * *

Bucky called Charlie outback, wanting to work on his commands. If he could surprise you by getting Charlie to sit, and maybe roll over, it would be worth Charlie not listening most of the time it took to train him.

He spent majority of the afternoon training the puppy, smiling when he effectively got him to sit.

That evening, during dinner, there was a knock at the door. Each of you knew that it wouldn’t be Thor, as he wouldn’t knock. Steve stood to answer it. “You eat, doll. I got this.” He kissed your temple as he moved towards the front door. “Can I help you?” He asked the delivery man.

“Y/N Y/L/N live here?” He asked nicely.

“Yeah, can I sign?” Steve asked, even more curious now.

The young man held out his palm pilot with one hand, balancing the box with his other on his hip. Once he had Steve’s signature, he handed him the box. “Have a nice evening, sir.”

Steve nodded, carrying the box inside. “You expecting something sweetheart?” He looked at each side, making sure it was safe.

You shook your head. “No, I haven’t ordered anything else for the nursery yet.” You shrugged, moving your plate to set the box in front of you. Opening it, you picked up the note.

_Here sweetheart._

_For your feet._

_-Tony_

You laughed when you pulled out a water foot massager.

Steve raised his eyebrows but stayed quiet, not wanting to ask. He took your plate and served you some more before getting some for himself.

“Thank you.” You smiled at him as you put the massager back in the box, and the box on the floor.

“You’re welcome, doll.” He nodded. “Want me to set that up for you after dinner?” He nodded to the box.

You nodded. “Only if you’ll join me for a movie, too.” You asked, hopeful.

He smiled wide. “Of course. Whatever you want.” He kissed your head as he went to start on the dishes.

“Yay! I’ll even let you pick! Bucky, are you going to join us?” You asked him with a smile.

Bucky scrunched his nose. “You two gonna be all over each other?” He teased.

“Her feet are gonna be soaking, and she’ll be cuddling Charlie.” Steve chuckled. “She won’t make it past the first half hour.”

You pouted at him. “Hey.” You looked back at Bucky. “Come in, its like a family night.”

“Fine.” Bucky said playfully. “I’m bringing the snacks.”

“Awesome! Make sure we have popcorn? Please?” You asked nicely.

“And don’t burn it.” Steve added.

Bucky held his hands up. “So demanding. A guy burns popcorn one time.”

You laughed. “I love your banter.”

“Makes you want two boys, huh?” Bucky winked at Steve with a smirk.

“Why? I have you two. And Clint at times.” You countered playfully, your cheeks pink.

Steve’s cheeks were also pink, sending Buck a look. “Thor can also be childlike in our defense.”

You laughed and nodded. “Yeah, but nothing like you boys.” You pointed out, sipping your drink. “And now we have Charlie….” You motioned to the puppy who was currently wrestling with a toy.

At the mention of his name, he looked up and gave a small bark. “Oh, I taught him somethin’ today!” Bucky said proudly.

“Oh, what’s that?” You were curious.

“Can’t show you now. He’s lying down.” Bucky pouted. “But I’ll show you soon!”

Steve chuckled. “Glad you’ve got a hobby Buck.”

“Yeah, not as good as yours but it’ll do.” He winked.  

You both blushed lightly and shook your head. You were happy that even though Thor was gone, and things were tense with the team, things seemed to be on the right track.

That night you cuddled up with Steve and Charlie, watching a movie until you proved Steve right and fell asleep midway. No one minded though, knowing you were in need of rest.


End file.
